Zupay
Zupay is a student in Monster School. He is the most evil of all the students, beating both ZombieSwine and Multus' right head. He tends to harm students for fun whenever a teacher isn't watching. Role in the Series Zupay frequently torments other students, especially when they are doing better than him. In Meet the New Students, he went along with the new students. When they arrived at the school, Zombee walked right up to him. Zupay, however, bit him and wouldn't let go. The video describes his villainy. In Mining, he was with the 2nd group, mining some ores when he noticed Spider get a diamond. Zupay then took the diamond. Before Spider could fight, Zupay knocked him into the lava. Zupay got a C. In Acrobatics, he attacked Cavell with his axe. In the running part, he was racing with Silvester. Silve beat Zupay despite his fast walking. Zupay then tried to cut off Silvester's tail with his axe but he was saved by Herobrine. In the jumping part, he jumped quickly across the platfrom (He was also the only one the go on the platforms who made it and touched the platform. The others who made it jumped across the platforms without touching it.). He can be seen torturing Mucus for the rest of the part. In the wall climbing part, he climbed up the wall without slipping and same goes for going down. He got a B. In Trick-or-Treat!, he was trick-or-treating with the other students. He first went to a church with a zombie villager yet the villager refused Zupay candy. Zupay then blew up the house with TNT. His next house was a small house with a skeleton in it. The skeleton gave him only one piece of candy. Zupay then burned the house. His costume was a Super Villain. Personality Zupay has been described as "pure evil". This might even be true. During his first encounter with Zombee he bit his hand and refused to let go, and when Spider found a diamond, he quickly stole it and threw Spider into a pool of lava. He seems to be a sore loser, because whenever someone wins a contest against him or does something good before he does, he tries to kill them. And he would succeed if Herobrine didn't revive all students that dies during a lesson. Abilities Zupay is unusually fast, even for a baby zombie. He can also jump very quickly with perfect precision, shown in the acrobatics lesson when he easily jumped past the floating logs without falling down like most of the others. He also has a small axe that he uses as a weapon, and he is very good at climbing, being able to scale large walls faster than any spider. He also crawls facing the ground when climbing down a wall. Trivia *Zupay is the only child student, which is pretty ironic since they are in school, not in college or something for less young people. *The name "Zupay" comes from a demon in Inka mythology that tortures people in hell. *Although Zupay and Zombieswine are both bullies, they have not teamed up with each other (or even interacted with each other, for that matter). Category:Villains Category:Students Category:Monster School